


Pack Order

by just_kiss_already



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Puppy Piles, Puppy Play, Threesome - M/M/M, a pack needs a leader, some Dom overtones if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_kiss_already/pseuds/just_kiss_already
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every puppy needs a pack. Even crazy strays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Growl

**Author's Note:**

> Response to this prompt:  
> just give me these two war boys sucking a guy off together, please  
> http://madmaxkink.dreamwidth.org/450.html?thread=1028802#cmt1028802
> 
> Okay this makes no fucking sense. Lol. Nux survived the crash (no one can tell me different). Slit is alive. I dunno. Max leaves the citadel, finds Nux wandering, they travel together, find Slit at a nearby settlement causing problems and raising a ruckus (seriously, Slit was way more raging feral than Max). What even is my life. Okay let's gooooo!

The older woman that had taken Slit in is incredibly grateful when the two show up.

When he sees Nux, Slit stops chasing her chickens and instead falls into a sullen, angry pout. It probably has something to do with Nux's betrayal of the Immortan, but Nux doesn't care. He is damned happy to see his lancer, yelps the other boy's name and throws his arms around his neck. Slit pulls away and sits in a corner, eyes narrowed. 

So grateful she is that she lets the three stay the night in an old tin shed cobbled together from scraps. Max has a sneaking suspicion that she wants them to take the feral boy with them.

The shack is small, so Max and Nux spend the evening outside of it, both warily watching the doorway as Slit snarls and mopes inside. The woman brings them a small bag of crumbly dry bread as further thanks. Not quite enough to share but they'll make do, it's probably more than she could afford to give. 

Nux has developed an unusual habit these past few days. He likes to play like a dog. In the car, if he isn't driving, he nuzzles against Max's arm and side insistently, silently, and only settles if the older man pats or scratches him. At night, he insists on curling up by him, sometimes at his feet but usually by his side, a warm lump snuffling at his hand until he strokes the boy's head and back.

Max found he didn't particularly mind it. The boy kept quiet and it was sort of nice to have that kind of charming devotion. Nice to cuddle up to something.

So he thinks nothing of it when Nux places his head in Max's lap, yawning hugely. It only seems odd when he sees Slit watching from behind the door, dark eyes glittering.

Safer to be inside than out at night, especially around strangers, so when darkness falls Max shakes the boy awake and nudges him towards the house. Slit is already stretched out on one side of the floor, asleep, so Max settles down on the other side, close to Nux's warm pale form, draping an arm over his shoulder. Protective.

He wakes up, startled, muzzy, when he feels someone trying to squeeze between his back and the wall.

Blinking rapidly, trying to wake up, Max goes for the gun on his hip but a strong hand stops him, a quiet growl by his ear in warning. Max cranes his head, finds himself face to face with Slit. His heart gallops as adrenaline floods him, wondering if the boy is gonna try anything. Kill him, maybe.

Instead, Slit simply sniffs and wedges himself further down, pressing tight to Max's back, burying his face in his leather jacket. He goes still and his breathing evens, slows.

An unexpected turn on events. A very strange, terrifying, unwelcome turn of events.

In the morning, Max is buried under a pile of long limbs. He'd rolled onto his back during the night and both boys had draped themselves over him, all legs and arms and hot breath on his neck. He's actually unwilling to move, half expecting Slit to bite him if he does. Or for there to be some kind of weird dog fight right on top of him.

Dogs. Max blinks, glances between the two sleeping boys. Huh. Maybe it was some sort of War Boy culture thing. They all were half-feral, raised rough, barely human. In need of a pack. In need of a pack leader.

Slit snorts in his sleep, opens his mouth and gnaws gently on the collar of Max's jacket before he settles again.

After dozing a bit longer, pleasantly warm after the cold desert night, Max finally decides they need to get a move on. He sits up, letting the two groggy boys slide off of him, claps his hands firmly. "Up," he grunts. The war boys stare at him, confused, Slit baring his teeth, but Max ignores them both. "Move it. To the car."

Nux yawns, stretches, scratches his back under his shirt before he finally gets up and shuffles outside. Slit just lays there, watching Max warily, angrily. Max stares him right back down until the boy looks away. 

"Get moving," Max says, nudging the boy's foot with his boot. "You sit in the back."

Slit's face doesn't change, but his body does. As he scrambles to his feet, his shoulders lift, back straightens, and the tension in the room eases.

A dog needs a pack.


	2. Bark

When Max is tired, he wakes Nux up where the kid is dozing in his lap to drive. If he's honest with himself, Nux is a better driver anyway, especially offensively.

The entire ride, he'd felt Slit watching him from the corner of the back seat, wedged in with all the extra supplies thrown back there. Now, stretching his aching leg out on the dashboard as Nux starts the car, Max turns to eye him, maybe figure out if there's a problem.

Slit is still somewhat sulky but at least he isn't acting out. He looks down when Max catches his eye, gnaws his lip and slides down in the seat. Still showing submission. Okay for now. Without thinking, Max reaches back and pats his head. Both Slit and Nux look at him in shock.

Max settles back down in his seat. "Eyes on the road, please," he grunts at Nux, startling him. He pats his head, too, doesn't want to show favoritism, and the younger boy melts under his hand, smiling.

Nux can drive for hours, loves the feel of the car under his control, and Max appreciates it. Keeps an eye out, scanning the distance for possible threats, occasionally grabbing the binoculars for a closer look. The next settlement is a long ways away, several days at least, but they have enough food and water to last all three for longer than that.

They stop, a break for food and water and pissing. Max grabs the canteen, drinks, then watches first Nux then Slit drink, keeping a careful eye on how much they swallow. He grabs the dried beef from the backseat, rips off a piece with his teeth, hands it to Nux who follows suit and passes it to Slit. Apparently the pack order is set, hopefully they will always fall into an easy rhythm.

Max goes to the other side of the car to piss, maintain some privacy, but almost immediately he hears quiet angry voices and then scuffling. Tucking himself in, he rounds the hood and throws himself between the boys. Grabs Nux by his collar and Slit by his waistband.

"Now what?" Max snaps, irritated.

Nux has a couple of red bite marks, and Slit a bad bruise destined to be a black eye.

"He called me a traitor," Nux snarls through clenched teeth. "Didn't traitor nobody! Saved some folks, I did." Slit hisses at the words but falls silent when Max shakes him.

"You did good, you did good." Max lets Nux go, rubs the back of his neck roughly, earning a hopeful smile from the boy. "You helped save everyone." Slit is silent and limp, goes on all fours in the sand. Dejected. Turning to Nux, Max says, "wait in the car for us, yeah?"

The boy glares at Slit but complies.

Max finally lets Slit go, hunkers down in the sand, elbows on his knees, peering into the boy's face. Slit just lowers his head more, chin tucked up tight against his chest, hiding.

"You miss the Citadel?" Max asks. He's not quite sure what's eating at the kid, doesn't know how to approach it. He's not good with emotions.

Slit shakes his head, sitting back on his heels.

"Miss Immortan?"

At that, Slit spits. Waste of water. Max frowns. "What then?"

Slit shuffles closer, moves between Max's knees. Uncertain, Max moves his legs apart more to make room, surprised when the kid rests his forehead on his chest.

"He's always clinging to you," Slit mutters. Petulant. When he's silent for a while, Max figures that's all he's going to get out of him. Explains enough, though.

Max wraps his arm around Slit's shoulders, feels him go rigid, waits a minute until the boy relaxes before pulling his a little closer. He rests his chin on his head. "You can, too." He purses his lips, briefly, nods, bouncing the kid's head a little.

Slit rubs his forehead on Max's jacket, pressing hard enough to almost tip him back. His hand sneaks up, touches Max's shin.

"Okay?" Max asks, pulling away enough to look down. Slit nods, once. "No more fights?" Another nod. Max rubs Slit's head roughly, playfully, standing up. "Let's go."

The car ride is quiet but peaceful. Max is infinitely grateful.


	3. Sniff

They can't bed down in the car. It was already uncomfortable with two of them, but the back is so packed with boxes and bags that there's no way for Slit to stretch out.

There's plenty of blankets, Max had planned on using them to barter with. He considers staying in the car and making the boys bed down outside, but it doesn't seem right somehow. Cruel, almost. A pack sleeps together.

Nux fusses with the car while Max lays his own blanket down. Slit just hunkers down and stares.

The two go on either side of him, he's not entirely surprised. There's still a touch of animosity there. Jealousy, he supposes. Seems stupid, but humans are inherently ridiculous.

Gets cold at night in the desert, he piles blankets on all three of them as the boys snuggle close, making sure everyone is bundled up.

All throughout the night the boys flop all over him. Nux was a fairly restful sleeper, didn't move much, but Slit is a roamer, constantly tossing and turning and making noise, waking everyone up so that they all move around too. Max ends up flat a lot, stomach or back, with the two draped on him like enormous heating blankets, practically sweating him out of his skin. Slit likes to stick his hands, always ice cold, under Max's shirt, while Nux tends to tuck his chilly nose in the man's neck.

When they reach the next settlement, a pretty big one, Max has to admit he's a little relieved. Hates wasting supplies but damn it all he's getting a room for the night if anyone's letting one out.

It looks like it used to be a town, in the old days, but most of the buildings are gone. Max can make out the old frames of them, sometimes half a wall someone built on, sometimes just a rusted ladder or crumbling concrete steps. Not a lot of vehicles, only two dirt bikes. Cars are for people with black thumbs and the meanness to steal guzzoline from others.

Someone directs the trio to what amounts to an inn. Max takes lead, with Nux sticking close by while Slit tended to wander off a little, curious.

The bar is really more like a shitty house. Two low tables with threadbare filthy cushions thrown around to sit on. A minimal kitchen to one side. What looks like a still for making moonshine on the other side of the room.

A dog jumps up, snaps at them, but a low voice calls it away. An old man is tattooing a sweaty woman in a corner of the room. She's sprawled out on the floor, shaking a little as the buzzing machine decorates the sensitive flesh of her side.

As Max negotiates, the dog hunkers by the girl and licks her face until she snorts and pushes it away.

Max feels like he came out pretty lucky, didn't lose too much in the bargain. The old man has a couple of shacks on the edge of town, bigger than the last one they'd holed up in. One even has a real bed, and Max has to trade a little more dearly for it, but he knows it'll be worth it. The owner even throws a little food their way, some dried fruit and a boiled chicken breast Max suspects had been part of the man's dinner.

Grabbing a few supplies, they hide the car and trudge to the shack.


	4. Chapter 4

Behavior in the shack is odd. It's small, not as bad as the last one but still pretty tight, only enough room for the bed and one rickety chair. Makes for not a lot of personal space. Max immediately claims the bed, slouching on the edge, the broken and chipped plate with the chicken perching precariously on his knee while he takes a minute to breathe. It's a relief to not have to be in the car.

The boys, though, something's off. Slit stalks the room, restless as usual, but standing unusually tall, stiff, shoulders squared. Nux is rustling through the bags for some of his private rations, something to satisfy his sweet tooth probably, and whenever Slit comes near Nux gives him a leery irritated glance.

Ignoring them, Max starts stripping chicken from the bone. It's dry, tough, old, but better than canned dog food. He takes his time, chewing the meat to a pulp, enjoying it.

Slit comes over, crouched by Max's feet, watching his hands. "I want some," he announces.

Arching an eyebrow, Max shrugs, holds a piece out. He notices the wicked grin too late, startled when Slit gobbles it up straight from his fingers, quick tongue slipping around his fingers to get any grease. Max's breath catches in his chest but he ignores it like he would a bored kid acting up. 

Nux comes up, he sits next to Slit on the floor, jostling him slightly as if to make room for himself. The strange tension in the room reaches a peak and Max finds himself almost holding his breath, expectant.

Sure enough, Slit's limited patience breaks. Snarling, the bigger boy shoulder checks Nux, sending him to the floor. In a flash, Nux draws his legs up and kicks, landing a solid blow on the other boy's side, knocking the air out of him.

Max sets the plate down and starts to get up, but Slit is already on the Nux, straddling him as he tries to wrap his hands around his throat. A little note of pride rings in Max as he notices Nux is holding his own, defending while trying to bury a thumb in an eye socket. 

But enough is enough. "Quit!" he snaps, grabbing Slit under both arms to drag him away. Ducking his head, Slit makes a noise somewhere between a whine and a growl as Max deposits him in a heap on the other side of the room.

"What is wrong?" Max asks, exasperated, leaning down over the boy.

Slit draws his legs up, every muscle tense, snarling, and his eyes are glued to Max's boots, his shirt, anything but his face. "I want..." he starts, but seems perplexed, unsure what he wants, trailing off.

"Food? Water? Sleep?" Max supplies, but Slit just glowers at his knees. Max can hear the bed springs, knows Nux is getting on and probably nibbling at the chicken. He can't turn his back on these two.

The confusion on Slit's face turns to distress, anger, and Max melts a little, anger dissipating. "Hey," he murmurs, crouching, rubbing the back of Slit's head, squeezing his neck. "What is it?"

Those chilly big hands go to either side of Max's face, surprising him, slide back to grip handfuls of his hair. He's a physical boy, Slit seems to like being handled roughly, squeezed and pulled and ruffled, it makes sense he'd feel calmer when touching. Eyebrows knitted, a little out of his depth, Max leans in even closer, crouching, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, remembering the other day.

"All right, you're all right."

One of Slit's hands releases the death grip on his hair, sides bonelessly down his chest, continues. Max's muscles in his thighs and his stomach clench, his lungs seize again. Slit's breath is warm on his chest through his shirt, humid in the dip of his collarbone, and his hand is resting, faux-casual, on the crotch of his pants, fingers stroking the rough stitching there.

"Stop." Max's voice is pitched low, strained, and he feels Slit's grin of triumph against his skin. The grin splits and his tongue licks a line up to Max's ear, teeth nibble the lobe. The fingers in his hair grip harder and pull while the other hand tightens on his growing erection.

Slithering in tight, Slit wraps his arms around the older man's neck, arching his back so that their torsos are pressed up snug against each other. Max can feel the boy's dick, rock hard, press against his stomach. He loathes to admit it, hates himself for it, but he wants it. Wants it bad. It's been a long, long time since he's given in to these kinds of urges, and this half-feral kid is making him crazy. 

But a pack needs a leader. A strong hand.

Quick and a little mean, Max ducks from under the kid's arms and knocks him onto his back, hard, no cushion or support. Knocks the wind clean from his lungs. While Slit reels, Max wraps one big weathered hand around his pale neck, pins him. He can feel Nux's attention glued to them.

"I said quit." Max looks into those angry wild eyes, sees the flame of some other emotion there. A feeling that echoes the ache in his belly. Eager. "You'll behave?" he asks, and only lets up pressure when Slit nods. Max stands and goes to sit on the edge of the bed. As he does, Nux hustles back towards the headboard, eyes wide, uncertain.

The bigger boy sits up cautiously, smiling, and gets on all fours. He approaches, all grace like a cat, the muscles in his back bunching under the skin, mesmerizing. Max just watches, unsure of how this is going to play out.

Without a word Slit grabs Max's hand, slips his middle finger into his mouth, sucking hard, swirling his tongue. Slit kneels and presses against Max's leg, rubbing against him.

Eyes glassy, Max undoes his pants one-handed, unable to take his eyes away from that sliced up devilish face. When he pulls himself out, hard and aching and already approaching orgasm, Slit releases his sloppy wet hand and instead sucks his dick into his mouth, taking it deep in the first go. Max grunts, teeth brush a little too forceful, but soon he's panting. It's good. So good.

Stroking Slit's head as the boy works, Max reaches out for Nux, waving him closer. He'd never thought of him in a particularly sexual way before, but the warmth in him, warmth this skinny ex-War Boy brings out of him, is unmistakable.

Nux kisses him, clearly has done it before because it's deep and hot and the boy's mouth is open and inviting. His mouth tastes sugary like the treats he likes, honey and cane sugar. Max licks it off of his scarred lips, savoring it. 

A hand replaces the mouth on his dick, and then Slit is there, demanding a kiss as well, not wanting to be left out. His kiss is hard, lips firm, tongue dirty teasing him. With an irritated huff, Nux uses his head to push Slit away, trying to squeeze in, but the bigger boy growls in warning.

Max reaches, rubs both necks, calming them. Attention diverted from each other, the boys are eager again, all hands. 

Nux slides away and settles between Max's feet, grabbing his cock and licking long and wet up it, the tip of his tongue firm. Max groans and Slit bites him hard on the neck.

Sitting up, Slit undoes his black pants, pushing them down just enough. He whines as he takes Max's hand and wraps it around his erection, going nearly boneless when the older man starts to stroke him. Writhing, the boy licks, bites his nipple, fucking into Max's fist.

When Nux takes him into his mouth, sucking hard and fast, eager, the ache in Max's groin becomes unbearable, boils over, and he lets it, rides out the waves of pleasure that sweep over him as he cums into Nux's warm mouth.

Licking his lips, the smaller boy slides up to Max's other side, grabbing his scruffy face for a deep kiss as Slit continues to moan deep in throat, getting close. Quick, Nux undoes his pants and kicks them off before laying against Max, nestling in tight against him to hump his hip where his clothes are pushed away.

Max wraps an arm around Nux's waist, squeezing him close, overwhelmed. He looks between the two, watching them, loving the sight of their slender bodies arching and thrusting, jaws slack, lips wet. The noises they make are almost enough to get him off again.

Slit cums first, burying his face in Max's neck as he cries out, his semen hot on his hand. He collapses against Max, squirming until he's flush against his side, already dozing. Nux isn't much later, tensing in Max's arm, whimpering.

Exhausted, Max plants a kiss on each boy's forehead and collapses back, dirty and sweaty and sticky and not concerned in the slightest. They can clean up later. Right now, he's going to enjoy the peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to silvermittt of tumblr and ao3 for their assistance in getting past my block!!! It took me a while but whew finally made it lol.   
> Writing a threesome where they have all the same pronoun is CRAZY HARD lol.


End file.
